Slendy
by RyMTY
Summary: Mugi y Mio van al bosque en busca de Slendy, AU No Yuri


**HOLA MI GENTE BONITA YA SABEN QUE MI NOMBRE ES ES RyMTY Y A BAILA CHINGAOS**

**Hector leal hector leal**

**Un Momento... No soy hector leal .-.**

**Pues que vamos a leer hoy o que, bueno el Fic es el Siguiente:**

**Slendy**

**Bien espero que lo disfruten y dire que..**

**Musica Y maestro ;)**

* * *

En el Bosque habia una Pelinegra y Rubia caminado por el bosque estaban buscando algo, Un Misterio, Algo que Secuestra Gente, Algo que Mata Gente, Algo que...

**Ritsu:** yaya mucho drama .-.

**Yo:** losiento

* * *

"Mio crees que devamos hacer esto" Preguntaba un Mugi dudosa que caminaba detrás de Mio

"Vamos Mugi estaremos bien" Dijo una Mio bien Relax

"pero y si aparace" Pregunto temerosa

"le Presento a Sartii:D" Dijo Mio mientras levantaba su mano junto con un Sarten

"Ola Sarti" Saludo Mugi

"ola" Respondio Sarti

"._." LEVANTO Mugi la cabea asombrada

"nwn" Mio aun seguía bien happy

"…" Continuo caminado Mugi

"porfavor Mugi, Cuando nunca has estado bien conmigo"

"Te acuerdas de la cabra? ಠ_ಠ" Se volteo a Verla

"COMO IVA A SABER QUE HARIA ESO! DX" Dojo una Mio totalmente Panicada

"Ves ಠ_ಠ"

"Solo fue esa y ya" Error Mio había echo mas

"Nos Mandaron a la Comisaria por tu culpa ಠ_ಠ "

"Oye ese Hot dog se lo merecía DX"

"Solo te dio un Volante ಠ_ಠ"

"Pero~ "levanto una mano " no me pregunto que si quería nwn"

"Bien continuemos" Continuo Mugi Caminando

Y asi las chicas comenzaron su caminata de nuevo, Mio estaba mas aburrida que el ultimo Clasico Regio asi que para divertirse, Mio Piso una rama

"AAHHHHHHH SLENDEEEER!"

"hahaha" Se empezó a Reir "un Momento" Dejo de Reir y vio a su alrededor "NO ME DEJEEEES DX" Corrio Tras Mugi

Mientras tanto en el cielo

"WIIIIII TENGO UN PUTO NYAN CAT! :D" Decial El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador luego surfista con vaquero y Santa Claus Enamorado que iba feliz en un Nyan Cat Volando

*Poom* Se estrella el pobre Nyan Cat contra un Avion

*Kaboom* explota el Avion

_**El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador luego surfista con vaquero y Santa Claus Enamorado 2012-20?**_

_**(El Mejor Relleno de todos los tiempos)**_

Otra vez en el bosque (en el bosque la chinita,la chinita se metió y no se que rayos sigue :D )

"Lo…. Perdimos..?" Decia una Mugi Cansada de Correr

"e~tto~" Mio Volteo la cabeza para el otro lado

"Dime que fue Slender" Dice algo enojada

"…"

"Sabes, Desde que Ritsu te ofreció de la buena, ya no eres la misma " Decia Mugi con una sonrisa de nada buena

"Bueno, si viene slender yo te protego" Saca a Sarti

En eso aprece Slender

"Slender yo proteje a Mugi con Sarti, y no me obligaras a retractarme de mis Palabras" Decia una Mio decidida "y es lo Unico que hare"

"oh Mio que bonita eres (* .*) " Penso una Mugi con brillo en los Ojos

En eso Slender Muestra un Tentaculo

"Pensandolo Bien" Se pone atrás de Mugi y la empuja para enfrente " te lo puedes quedar "

"Traicionera!" Dijo una Mugi totalmente Enojada

"Adios, Compras Navideñas de Ultimo Momento"

"Navidad es dentro de 5 años" dijo una Mugi confundida

"Mas Vale Prevenir que Pagar" Dice Mio Corriendo Corriendo por su vida

"Ven aquí" Dice Mugi corriendo tras ella

Mientras que mugi persigue a mio para acabar con su vida, Slender se quedo solito con carita de awesome llorando

Fin

* * *

**Hola Mi gente Bonita, Les Gusto el Fic?**

**Espero que si por que ahorita estoy bien feliz me entere Varias Cosas :) que estan del Ahi Papa~ :')**

**Bien Acepto todo tipos de Reviws :p**

* * *

Una Chica tipo emo estaba durmiendo felizmente en su Cuarto cuando de repente

Rosario: ORALE WEONA DESPIERTATE! :v /Abre Aotando la Puerta y aventando agua helada hacia RyMTY/

Yo: Sabes -_-

Rosario: Si :3

Yo:Por que sigo Siendo tu amiga -.-

Rosario: no me quieres :'(

Yo: O_O Si te quiero

Rosario: Pues yo ya no -_-

Yo: pe...

Rosario: Si no quieres ser mi amiga, no me hables

Yo: Perdoname ya no dire eso

Rosario: lo prometes :3

Yo: Si :)

Rosario: Rym-chan

Yo: Si Rosario :3

Y bolas Rosario avienta un bate de que no se sabe de donde saco

Y en ese entonces el Chibi sufriria por Un Buen Tiempo


End file.
